Talk:Catchphrases and Verbal Tics
Work in progress Alright, I collected as many examples as I could so far. If anyone finds something missing, please add it. Also, I have no idea how the English dub and the manga translation handled some of the tics, for example Killer B's. So if anybody could look into that, it would be much appreciated. Finally, I would like to ask if we should include certain speech patterns like Ōnoki's dialect or the samurai's very formal way of speaking. Norleon (talk) 13:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :Usuratonkachi for Sasuke is one that comes to mind. I'd add it myself, but I'm not very well versed in Japanese to the extent that you have created in this article, so I will just entrust this to someone else.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 16:18, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Would it not be prudent to simply redirect the other pages that cover catchphrases to this one (or possibly merge them with this one)? Or do they have to be deleted? 02:40, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::A redirect would of course be fine as well. A merger...well, I already did that, considering I took most of the information from the old articles themselves. Norleon (talk) 03:29, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: , a merger is not cutting/copying and pasting content from other articles to another. A merger is a method that retains the edit history of an article or page. ::::Redirecting would also do the same. Deleting page would, well, do the opposite and delete the edit history. But again, not really sure if the history is needed here at all so... eh. 05:02, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Shino Someone needs to add Shino Aburame's catchphrase "Why you ask?" to the catchphrase page. Unfortunately, I don't know the original way it is said in japanese nor do I know the symbols it should be written in. So I'll leave that to someone who does. :Not exactly a catchphrase, given that he eventually stops saying it. Plus, it's not really "character defining". :Please remember to sign your posts on talkpages, using either the signature button on the toolbar or by typing ~~~~. --''Saju '' 16:59, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Itachi Should Itachi's "Some other time" be mentioned here? I can't find the original Japanese for the life of me, but I believe it is important. He is well known for poking Sasuke and saying that every time Sasuke needed him. Furthermore, after examining Storm 4 in the original Japanese and the final manga chapter, when Sasuke pokes Sakura's head before leaving the village, he uses the exact same phrase. Worthy of a mention? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 05:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png I certainly think so. 07:21, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::While I'm not really against this, I should point out that it is already mentioned in his trivia. --JouXIII (talk) 07:45, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Lee's pattern of speech In the English dub, Rock Lee never uses contractions. I'm sure he does something similar in Japanese. Is this worth mentioning on the page? KarpToEndAllKarps